Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a clock generation technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high resolution timing device and a radar detection system having the same.
Description of Related Art
In electronic systems, signal processing is performed based on a clock signal. For example, an analog signal is received by being sampled based on the clock signal such that a digital signal is generated according to the sampled values. As a result, a high frequency clock signal or a clock delay of high resolution can be used to perform a high resolution sampling on the analog signal. Take a radar detection system as an example, if a clock signal with a higher resolution is used to perform signal transmission and receiving to further obtain information of distance or displacement of an object, a more precise distance or displacement difference can be detected.
However, under the limitation of the current fabrication process and technology, the selection of the frequency of the clock signal has an upper limit. In order to satisfy the need of high sampling resolution, a clock signal of even higher resolution is needed to perform the signal processing. Accordingly, what is needed is a high resolution timing device and a radar detection system having the same to address the above issues.